


Look At Us

by Cocobunny



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-15
Updated: 2012-04-15
Packaged: 2017-11-03 16:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/383679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cocobunny/pseuds/Cocobunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius is looking over himself in the mirror, and Remus likes what he sees</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look At Us

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a picture I saw way back when on deviantart by LadyBelial titled: "+HP+ Mirror In the Bathroom"

"I look absolutely ridiculous," Sirius proclaims, fingering the red silk tie around his neck. "Are you sure I'm suppose to wear it like this?" he asks, turning toward his smiling boyfriend.

"I don't see any other way. Do you? Unless you're thinking of wearing those trousers on your head," Remus chuckles. Thinking to himself that Sirius is being dramatic.

"Better than looking like a penguin with a red bow tie." Sirius turns back towards the mirror. Eyeing the black vest over the white dress shirt he wears. He hums and strokes his cleanly shaven chin.

"I never realized penguins could look so sexy," Remus smiles, clearly amused.

"Are you saying penguins look better than I do?" Sirius asks, clearly insulted and shocked.

"I'm saying you look good as a penguin." Remus can hardly keep the smile from spreading. The cheeks on his face begin to hurt, but he doesn't give enough to care.

Sirius turns back, and looks at himself carefully. "Mmm, you may have a point there." he agrees, flashing himself a pleased smile in the mirror. "Penguins are dashing creatures, aren't they?"

"Narcissistic sod," Remus rolls his eyes. He laughs affectionately.

"But you love this narcissistic sod of a penguin," Sirius flashes Remus a beautiful smile. It sends pleasant shivers down his spine and gathers behind his knees, and he swears he can feel them shake and quiver.

"Guilty. Still, I don't think I've ever met any penguin like you," Remus smiles exasperatedly. He walks up to the smiling 'penguin' and places a fluttering kiss that weakens his knees.

Pleased, Sirius the Penguin kisses back enthusiastically, dragging a soft wet tongue across Remus's lower lip that makes the tip of his fingers to his toes tingle and curl.

"You've never been kissed like that either," Sirius sends a grin that sends all feeling down to Remus's groin.

"No penguin has ever tempted me either," Remus replies back, tracing the curve of Sirius's ear with his mouth.

Sirius lets out a breathless sigh, and rolls his head back, as Remus tugs loose the red bow around his neck, letting it slip through his fingers down to the floor. Remus becomes mesmerized by what he sees in the mirror in front of them.

Following his gaze, Sirius smiles at their reflection.

Remus's hand is sneaking its way inside Sirius's unbuttoned dress-shirt, his other hand occupied by undoing his belt. Sirius urges him on, lightly stroking the hand on his chest; his own hand making its way and grips Remus's teasingly between his legs.

"We look good," Sirius says, breathless, eyes dancing with delight.

Remus can't help but agree. They look gorgeous and perfect.

"A penguin and a werewolf. Who would've thought?" he thinks aloud with a laugh before Sirius silences him with a kiss.


End file.
